Exposed
by Amakatsu
Summary: What would happen if Susan found out the truth behind her daughters often disapearences? A new enemy threatens W.I.T.C.H when strange things start happening to Will and the truth begins to make things fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first W.I.T.C.H story, I was hoping that someone else had come up with this idea so I could read it but I didn't find any XD. So then I thought hey why not write it myself? Then-**

**Datenshi: "Alright that's enough no one wants to hear you blabbing"**

**A: "Datenshi that was cold" T_T**

**Datenshi: "I don't exist to make you happy; you're just another loser with nothing to do"**

**"You're right I'm worse than trash T-T"**

**Self confidence bar: -100**

**Amakatsu: "Well as the author cries in a corner on with the story!"**

* * *

With a deep sigh Susan sat at her kitchen table, burrowing her head in her hands. She had just finished yet another fight with her daughter, which ended with Will running from the house. She just didn't know what to do anymore. Her little girl had turned into a rebellious teenager. She wouldn't even talk to her. After thinking about it Susan began to realize that her daughter had begun disappearing more frequently than she used to. Giving up on her silent musing she finally moved to the couch and, giving into its comfort, she turned on Mamma Italia, hoping to find solace in another reality.

* * *

Will walked through the cold night, her breath coming out in small white puffs. It was late January and the ground was covered in snow and ice. She was feeling frustrated with her mother. No, not just her mother, herself too. She couldn't explain what was going on no matter how much she wanted to, no matter how much it got her into trouble, no matter how much it strained her relationship with her mother. Because of this, the stress from the guardians, Meridian, and home just kept piling up.

She knew in her heart that there were so many people that were worse off, but how many teenagers get chased around by monsters in a different dimension? How did the previous Guardians ever handle the pressure?

To make things worse, Will had begun having nightmares. It probably came with job of battling monsters, but losing sleep wasn't helping her already dwindling mental health. She prayed that one day all the drama, lies, and secrets would end. Of course, if things continued maybe that day would come sooner than she expected. Since Narissa and Phobos had been defeated there the days were pretty uneventful. There was nothing the Guardians needed to deal with other than the small rebellious outbreaks of Phobos's followers, what little he had left. Even so, the past few weeks had been the most exhausting days Will had ever experienced.

She sometimes caught herself thinking about what would happen if her mom found out the truth. If she found out about W.I.T.C.H. Will always dismissed the thought with a chuckle- her mom would never believe her. What would she even say? 'Hey mom I'm going out to fight evil creatures and protetc the infinite dimensions. Don't worry, I can fly and have special powers. I'll be home for dinner!'

Yeah right.

With a sigh she decided it she should return home. Turning on her heel, she walked in the other direction towards home.

When Will walked inside she found her mom fast asleep on the couch, the T.V blasting. Creeping over to her she turned the TV off and draped a blanket over her Mother before going to her room. Before her thoughts could drift once more, Will put on her frog pajamas, got into bed, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Will woke to a sharp pain in her head. She couldn't remember the dream she had last night, but it must have been bad because she was covered in sweat. Shaking her head she moved off of the bed and looked outside the window to see the sun poking out of the horizon. It was still early, but going back to bed was out of the question. Taking her time, she dressed for school and sleepily walked to the kitchen for breakfast. Her mother was already at the table staring at her steaming cup of coffee.

When Will entered the room she sat down at the small table. The air was heavy and she shifted nervously from side to side. Her mom, finally noticing her presence, moved to get her some food.

Pancakes and eggs had been made and were already on a plate for her. Will stared at the plate set in front of her surprised. Breakfast normally consisted of cereal and orange juice, if they had it. Not to mention, it was never served to her.

"Thanks" Will mumbled, too uncomfortable to meet her mother's gaze. Susan didn't respond. She just continued to sip at her already lukewarm coffee. There was a moment of silence before Will regained her senses and started to eat. When she scooped up the last of the egg, her mother stood and grabbed her purse, coat and keys. Will watched as her mother walked out of the door towards the car, before scooping up her backpack and following.

* * *

The ride to the school was just as silent awkward as breakfast. Will sighed unhappily as the car wheels came to a slow stop at the gate. With slow movements she rose and grabbed her bag. With one last weary glance at Susan, she opened the car door, stepped out, and walked to where her friends stood waiting.

* * *

"Hey." Will said as she walked up to where the rest of the Guardians stood.

The others murmured their greetings, still weary from the past couple of weeks and lack of sleep.

"Did anything come up in Meridian?"

"Nope. Everything's gone back to normal now." Taranee answered.

"Yeah. I just wish we didn't have school. I really don't want to be here right now." Will sighed.

"Oh, does that mean you don't want to see me?" A voice sounded behind Will and she whipped around to see her boyfriend Matt standing there. She brightened up at the sight of him and jumped to give him a hug.

"Whoa there." he said surprised as he hugged her back.

"Sorry, I had a rough morning." She said releasing him. "I needed a 'pick me up'."

Matt smiled, kissing Will on the forehead. In the distance they heard the first bell ring and they reluctantly entered the school building, unaware of the danger to come.

* * *

**This was a very short chapter of a great story to come. It took a month just to finish mainly because I didn't know how to start off so I just ended it a bit lamely. Second chapter may take a while but there is fighting and lots of excitement. :3''**

_I'm just gonna be a nuisance and add my ramblings here if that's ok with everyone. First, an introduction- I'm GeminiAngel, Gemini for short. I'm the beta. I'm here to be annoying, and say Amakatsu worked really hard on this chapter- so everyone should review._


	2. Chapter 2

Witch chapter 2

sorry I am writing this while putting up with my RND so it could get a bit lame.

I Know it took a while for updates, but I hope you enjoy these other chapter

* * *

_Will opened her eyes and saw that she was in a room of white. She stood and walked around the room until a voice spoke to her as if far away._

_"Will Vandom, Do you know who I am?"_

_"No..." she said_

_"My name is Aldrick." the voice said._

_"Where are we?" Will asked_

_"Where do you think we are?" Aldrick asked_

_"You shouldn't answer a question with a question." Will said back "I don't know where we are that would be why I asked in the first place."_

_"HA! Indeed." he said with a bark of laughter. "Think about it anyways."_

_"Well, I remember going to bed, so, I guess you're going to tell me this is a dream." Will said back._

_"I suppose, you could think of this as all a dream."_

_"You're speaking in riddles." Will said frustrated._

_"Indeed..." _

_"All right fine I'm going back to sleep now."_

_"Yes go back to those dreams, because in the dream world you can swim in the deepest oceans or fly to the high skys."_

_Will puffed out a breath blowing her bangs out of her face. "Whatever, I'm leaving goodnight."_

_"Goodnight Will."_

* * *

**I know, I know, short as heck but I'm making it up as I go, just following what my brain suddenly comes up with ya know?**_  
_

**This is the beginning of the groups troubles when Will starts communicating with voices in her head HahaHa hAahaha hehe...um well see ya soon. Thanks again for great reviews and your patients for this story to actually get on a roll.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm finally free of unbearable pain! Just a dull ache. Started cyber school, so I will have much more time! Okay so I read this story and decided that it was awful. I'm going to make some changes but for now I will continue with Chapter 3 and 4. I'll most likely switch around chapter 2. But I'll probably will leave it alone...well it's not important. So there is no need to re read anything, there won't be anythin' important. Also thank you for being patient with me! Free cyber Hugs! and I don't hug people often xP**

**Kay enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Will woke from the glare of the sun bleeding through the curtains. She had the feeling that something important had happened she couldn't put her finger on it. She figured if it was important than she would have remembered it. But then again it could be because of her blasted head ache. For a few days she had woke up with her head pounding it felt like someone hit a bat over her skull. She laid back down on her bed, maybe her mom would let her stay home this once? But even as her eyes closed again she felt that it was a fleeting dream.

Will hadn't had her eyes closed for very long before she heard a knock on the door. "Will? You'll be late like this." she heard mother's voice from her door. _Maybe if I ignore her she will just go away._ She thought.

"That would be plain rude." Her alarm clock informed her, obviously used to being ignored.

"Shut up."

"Will? Honey what was that? Who are you talking to?" Great that idea is out the window.

With a groan she answered. "Nothing Mom." Will propped her self up on her elbows before jumping out of bed. Reluctantly, she pulled on her clothes for the day.

With a sigh, Will opened her door not quite ready to face the day.

**Meanwhile**

Aldrick walked down the corridor with long quick strides. His Lord had called him immediately for a discussion. Pausing to gather himself, Aldrick pushed opend the heavy oak door leading to the court room.

"Aldrick! Quick as always. That's what I like best about you." A young man, no older than eighteen, greeted him with a flash of white teeth and sharp green eyes. He stood on a high platform, his golden hair curled around his face. He had a scar on his tan skin above his brow marking him as a warrior.

"Of course My Lord." Aldrick replied with a deep bow of his head dropping to one knee.

"Tell me, have you made contact." The man asked him.

"Yes, I have successfully connected with her mind." he replied

"Good." The young man nodded clasping his hands behind his back. He pursed his lips together in deep thought after a moment he passed closer to Aldrick. "Do you believe what I am doing is right?" He asked in a inquisitive voice.

"Sir?"

"I want my kingdom back. What is rightfully mine. Do you believe I have this right?" He asked again

"With all do respect My Lord, I am a simple soldier what would my input do?"

"Aldrick, I of all people know that isn't true." He said with laughter in his deep colored eyes. "But a good answer all the same."

"Very well My Lord." Aldrick replied simply

With a tilt of his head, and a slight puzzled expression on his face he spoke in a level voice "You interest me. A man that follows the power, it will keep you safe. But I see that your loyalty is temporary, but for some reason I am not angered by that. Why do you think that is?" The blonde haired man said as he looked him over l

Aldrick met Lord Astralgerious's steady gaze. "Because you know as long as I am in your care I will not stab you in the back. But when I leave, I will look you in the eye and tell you so."

"If that is true, why shouldn't I kill you here where you stand?"

"I'm sure you know the answer to that my lord." he murmured but continued on, giving Astralgerious the answer he wanted. "I have the power that you need, and you should know my skill is high enough to fight my way out unscathed."

Astralgerious looked at him with sharp eyes. Adrick's body tensed up ready to evade if necessary. But he relaxed as Astralgerious gave him a large wolfish smile.

"You may go, you have made me very pleased." He said to him turning away.

"Yes My Lord." Aldrick replied a bit relieved. He had taken leap by talking to Astralgerious like that, but as he guessed it was the right choice. Aldrick felt several years older as he left the court room. He was already well in his years with spots of grey in his chestnut hair he was already a veteran warrior. But then again no matter how strong, no man can fight old age. But his recent assignment troubled him. It was not his wish to lead astray the young red headed girl. But as any soldier he will follow the orders of who ever holds the most power. But that didn't mean he didn't have a conscience, dismissing the thought he continued towards his room in the palace.

* * *

Will yawned stretching out her back, Susan sat next to her driving carefully on the frosty road. Will looked out the window, the street for the school was just about to come up but instead of turning they went right by it.

"Um, Mom where are we going we kind of missed the turn..." She mumbled. But her Mother stayed silent her eyes trained on the road in front of her. Shifting in her seat Will closed her eyes and didn't dwell too much on her Mother's behavior, she was simply too tired to care, not that she usual did. She stirred awake from her small sleep when she felt the rumble of the car die out.

"Where are we?" Will said groggily.

"In a car."

"I know that." Will replied pointedly. "Why haven't you said something?" Will asked rubbing at her eyes.

Susan sat for a minute thinking about her response. "I..am worried about you." She said.

Will gave her a disbelieving look. "What is there to be worried about?" She asked a bit confused.

Holding her head in her hands her Mother sighed again. "You haven't been sleeping, you're pale and sick looking, and do you honestly think I don't notice you sneaking out? Skipping school? Running off with your friends in the middle of the night?" Susan rambled exasperated.

Will groaned and slammed her head lightly on the seat. _Of course _she thought, _what else would it be?. _"You still haven't told me where we are." She said avoiding the subject.

"Monkeynut Cafe." Her mother replied.

"That's funny, really where are we?"

"I just said, a Cafe!" Susan said frustrated.

"But..it isn't seriously called.."

"Monkeynut Cafe."

"You've gotta be kidding."

"Well it was either this or Bananarama."

"And.. where is this uh Cafe located exactly?" Will asked.

"Oh, On the outside of town in this new village thing, I read it was really popular."

"Outside of Town! Why did you take me all the way out here! What about school?"_ What if W.I.T.C.H needs me?_

"Yes, what about school, you've been skipping!" Susan replied twisting the subject back around.

"What about it?" Will snapped back.

"What about it!? Where have you been going! You never did stuff like this, what are you hiding!" Susan argued back.

"N-Nothing! Get out of my business!" Will half yelled feeling pressured.

"That's just it! You never let me in!"

"So? Neither do you!" Will shot back, the words spilling out of her mouth.

"There is nothing to share! There isn't anything you have to worry about, that's my job!"

"Yeah? What about dating my TEACHER Just because you say it is your responsibility doesn't mean it has nothing to do with me!" Will yelled back her voice a bit strained. The frustration she had been feeling began to spill over.

"At least I'm not hiding secrets! I told you eventually! You...just..argh You're just like your Father!"

"What!? Don't bring dad into this, I'm not the one who made him leave!"

"_Made him? _I wasn't the one sneaking around with other women!" Susan hissed, but soon tensed in shock. It was clear that she never wanted to let the words slip out, the expression on her face made that obvious. Will's head pounded more and she felt tears sting her eyes. Grinding her teeth she felt suffocated desperate she slammed the door open and walked out feeling a bit better in the brisk air. She could hear her Mother's voice call after her but she walked faster before turning into a full run. Because that's all she wanted to do, was run, as far away as possible. Hot tears streamed down her face, she hadn't cried in years, but she let it go and pounded the pavement.

* * *

**Next one is coming hot off the presses! I will try to get into the routine of doing weekly updates on my stories. If you want something in particular to happen I don't mind hearing it, it would help with the process, but other than that, Thanks for readin'!**


End file.
